Another You
by sOpHiE123
Summary: SongFic to Cascada's Another You. After Edward left her in New Moon, Bella keeps a diary directed at Edward.
1. December 24th, 2007

**A/N So this is a short story, even though there are chapters. It's a diary Bella writes in after Edward leaves and it is written to Edward. It's pretty crappy and its a songfic so yeahhh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the song, but I own YOU!!! hahahha**

**December 24th, 2007**

_So many times I was alone I couldn't sleep  
__You left me drowning in the tears of memory_

_And ever since you've gone, I found it hard to breathe  
Cause there was so much that your heart just couldn't see_

_A thousand wasted dreams rolling off my eyes_

What I felt for the past two years, could not be put into words. Agony, ripping my chest apart. And the worst was not knowing why. Was it me? Did I not love you enough? And I will never know the answer. I know I will never see you again. Unbearable and impossible.

_But time's been healing me and I say goodbye_

But after meeting Jacob, I felt hope. I knew I could never love him as much as I loved you. I tried my hardest, and I am now Mrs. Isabella Marie Black, wife, mother and heart-broken.

**A/N Oo-er next chapter:) And the song is Another You by Cascada. I LOVE CASCADA her music is sooo good. And the song is so sad :(**


	2. January 1st, 2015

**Disclaimer: I own my computer, my keyboard and my mouse, but not Twilight...:(**

**January 1****st****, 2015**  
_Cause I can breathe again, dream again  
I'll be on the road again  
Like it used to be the other day_

Eventually my lungs came back, but my heart and soul remained absent. I suspect they will be gone forever, but I have block out all memories of him and I'm fending very well. Jacob can still see that I cry, as hard as I try, I can too. All hope of him returning ever is gone.

_  
Now I feel free again, so innocent  
Cause someone makes me whole again for sure  
I'll find another you_

I've found someone new, someone who loves me deeply, but no where near enough. I still need you. He makes me whole, but you make me overflow.


	3. February 14th, 2024

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**February 14****th****, 2024**  
_Could you imagine someone else is by my side  
I've been afraid he couldn't keep myself from falling_

It has finally happened. As much as I wished it wouldn't. Jacob has imprinted.


	4. February 15th, 2024

**A/N There is no song in this one..**

**Disclaimer: Me:not owning Twilight**

**February 15****th****, 2024**

Her name is Sarah. Jacob tries not to love her, to come back to our family, but I understand that he can't. They are leaving tomorrow with the kids.


	5. March 17th, 2033

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything...**

**March 17****th****, 2033**_  
My heart was always searching for a place to hide  
Could not await the dawn to bring another day  
Your not the only one so hear me when I say  
The thoughts of you that just fade away_

I can hardly remember my life. Two heart-breaks, one worse than the other, but still two. A meaningless life is the one I lead. I would have commited suicide, but there's no reason. And I still have to keep my promise to you.


	6. September 13th, 2048

**Disclaimer: OMG I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**September 13****th****, 2048**  
_Sometimes I see you when I close my eyes  
You're still apart of my life_

They say I'm crazy, but I try to remember you. Images pop into my head and I scream. I moved to Alaska, because I have never been here and there are no new memories. And as much as I try not to admit, I know that you come here sometimes, and perhaps the impossible will happen. After all, it is my birthday. My sixieth birthday. I love you, Edwa-

_But I can breathe again, dream again  
I'll be on the road again  
Like it used to be the other day  
Now I feel free again, so innocent  
Cause someone makes me whole again for sure  
I'll find another you  
I'll find another you_


	7. Epilogue

**A/N This chapter is in third person, kind of Edwards point of view but not really.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN IT FOR GODS SAKE!**

As Edward read Bella's journal, sobs broke out of his chest. Even though there was not much written, he felt like he was there with her through out the rest of her life. He knew that he had wanted to be there, to comfort her when Jacob left, when he left. He wished that she had finished her last sentence, the last thing she would ever say.

_I love you, too, Bella,_ Edward thought as he lifted her frail body down to the backyard of her new Alaskan home to bury her. He had found her at last, but too late. _Even at sixty, she was still the most beautiful thing in his life. And now she was gone._

**A/N Just for those curious people, Bella died of a blood clot, so that is why she didn't finish the last word in chapter...whatever the last one was. The last word was...EDWARD!! YAY**


End file.
